Chimera
by Light Guardian
Summary: There is the Chimera of myth, a creature composed of a goat a snake and a lion. However there is also the Chimera a Creaure of legend mysterious and unknown.


Author's Note: Sorry for not writing for a long time. At first I was discouraged by the lack or reviews then I was way too busy. Anyways this my new idea. I wrote it for Humanities Literature but I had to shorten it for that. I kept the long version for ff.net. I'll probably take a while to post it if I edit it or put in more depth. I think I take down the stories with one review. I dunno. 

Disclaimer: As always I don't own RK but this is my idea.   
  
  
  
  


Chimera   
By Light Guardian   
  


When someone says Chimera what pops into your head is a horrible fire-breathing monster comprised of a lion, a goat and a snake. Well there happens to be another kind of Chimera, so magical and mysterious you might have them in your midst and never know it. The Chimera, the player of pranks, the master of pranks, the one hiding from all, owing loyalty to no one.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What!" The monarch of the realm yelled reducing the messenger to a bundle to nerves. 

" Tt-the princess was kidnapped. She was in her room but when the maid went to check up on her she was gone without a trace." The messenger stuttered looking like he wanted to crawl into one of the many dark cracks in the floor. The King was well known for his vicious temper.   
  
" This will cause chaos, no one will feel safe that anyone could disappear without a trace. If the royal families were disappeared this country will be torn by war. It will be like a chicken running around with its head cut off." The King cried. "Set a team upon recovering the princess." Everyone was oblivious of a pair of cerulean blue eyes twinkling with mischief. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


"Shirak!" Soujiro cried out with his trademark grin in place. He held his staff raised up above his head, fire bolts lanced out burning all who dared to come near to a crisp. 

Soujiro's robes billowed around him as he did so. Around him his friends and comrades fought valiantly against the creatures that had sprung up on them unexpectedly. Kenshin the leader of the expedition was but a blur leaving a pile of bloody carcasses in his wake. 

Sano the fist fighter was barreling the beasts aside. The hunter, Aoshi silent and impassive as always held his own. He watched the last of their party, Takeshi make his way about with a weird weapon only he was known to have. 

Soon the creatures were vanquished and Soujiro examined their remains. "They have a very strong summoner on their side and they know that we're coming after her." 

The Kenshin-gumi looked at their leader in unison. Their leader was often kind and gentle but when fighting he was overcome with bloodlust. Then he would become the infamous Battousai cruel and calculating. His eyes were a federal amber indicating the Battousai was present. He swore then commanded them to pack up. Wordlessly they obeyed knowing full the consequences of disobeying. 

Kenshin and company wore their cloaks to hide their identity and keep away from prying eyes. As they crossed the bridge a small body ran head on into Kenshin bowling him over. 

Smiling Kenshin helped the other person up and as he was about to get away a hand shot out and picked the kid up by the scruff of his tunic. At everyone's questioning looks Takeshi took out a purse from the person's tight grip. Letting go of the thief he tossed the purse over his shoulder at Kenshin and continued on his way. 

" That's okay he can have the money. He probably needs it more than me." 

" I'd take a look at which purse he was about to take before you go offering it to him." Was Takeshi's reply, at this Kenshin opened the purse, his eyes widening before he quickly stowed it away. Reaching into his pocket he took out some money he placed it in front of the kid. Then they walked away unknowingly arousing the thief's interest as he decided to follow them.   
  
The Chimera thought to itself, " The kid is following us. No one seems to notice me yet." Grinning to itself the Chimera continued on as it was before. 

They were sitting beneath a grove of trees when a gang of bandits came upon them. 

" Handover the goods," The oafish leader commanded. As they began to draw their weapons the leader stopped them with a motion of his hand. The mob of bandits spread out as one man dragged forth the beaten form of the thief. The gang stood immobile glaring at lowlife scum. They didn't notice. Takeshi bite his lip in indecision to only disappear awhile later.   
  
Kenshin gritted his teeth as he thought furiously. 'We can't give up our materials or we give our mission, but we can't just let this kid die.' He thought eyeing the man swinging a sword teasingly at the pickpocket. 

All of a sudden a crash was heard. They watched amazed as one of the bandits knocked out the boys captors before tossing the boy to them. Then it was like he winked out of existence. 

That was then they realized Takeshi was gone. The group started to teach the bandits some manners and somewhere along the way Takeshi was back fighting with them. As soon as they were done Takeshi found the Battosai's sword at his throat. He gave the Battosai a questioning look. 

Author's Note: Bwahahaha. I'll be waiting to see who wants me to post the rest of my story. Anyways I've had an exausting week so bye bye.   



End file.
